


Sneaking out

by XxFanfictionMasterxX



Series: Studio Ghibli x Reader [1]
Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, Studio Ghibli - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dragon reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFanfictionMasterxX/pseuds/XxFanfictionMasterxX
Summary: ”Alrighty! How about a Haku x male reader sneaking out at night to go on a date type of thing? (With lots of fluff uwu)” — Anonymous
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/You, Haku/Reader
Series: Studio Ghibli x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054283
Kudos: 12





	Sneaking out

A small rock hit the window, making a tapping sound before falling. 

“Haku.” A hushed yell followed. “Haaaaaaku.” Another rock hit the window before said boy opened it. 

“Hey~” (Y/N) hung from the roof overhanging the window. 

“What are you doing?” Haku hissed at him as he watched the older boy move to sit on the edge of the now open window. 

“Let’s sneak out.” He snickered. Haku let out a sigh before shaking his head with a small smile. 

“Yubaba will kill you if she finds out.” Haku tried.

“Come on.” (Y/N) smirked and grabbed Haku’s chin, tilting it up at the perfect angle to kiss him. Haku sighed as they pulled apart before following (Y/N) out the window. He glances back a last time into the room before taking off in his dragon form.

Landing on a cliffside, the two sat down at the spread-out blanket. 

“We’re going to be in so mush trouble.” Haku laid down on his back to gaze up at the stars.

“Yeah well it’ll all be worth it if it means I get to have alone time with you.” (Y/N) said as he laid down next to Haku, leaning over his to steal yet another kiss.

“Th bathhouse will open soon.” Haku mumbled out between kisses. (Y/N) put his hands over Haku waist as their lips parted. As if on cue, the ruckus and chaos started bustling inside the bathhouse making (Y/N) laugh.

“Just a bit longer.” He said as he laid down flat on the blanket.

“Haaaaakuuu!!” An angry voice all but screamed, echoing against every wall and cliff, making both of them sit up. 

“Alright.” He said as he stood up, offering a hand to Haku. “Let’s get back.” Giving him one last kiss before flying back, the two parted at the backside of the bathhouse.


End file.
